Reclining seats for automotive vehicles are well known in the art, examples of which Can be found in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,775 to Rees and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,961 to Garrod. The present invention provides an alternate design to the recliners described in the aforementioned patents which further minimizes deflection forces experienced in the seat back frame during its utilization.